The invention relates to binoculars with an integrated laser rangefinder.
In binoculars of this type disclosed by DE 37 04 848 C2, the two observation systems comprising objective, image inversion system and eyepiece are arranged in a common housing. In order to adjust the eye width, it is only possible for the eyepieces to be adjusted with respect to each other. In the process, the position of the optical axis of the eyepieces with respect to the optical axis of the objectives and inversion systems change. Focusing is generally carried out via an individual eyepiece adjustment.
In the common housing, the functional elements of the laser rangefinder are also arranged in a fixed arrangement in relation to one another and to the beam paths of the observation part. In this case, the entire volume of the housing can be used for the arrangement of the parts. The laser measuring beam is either emitted via a separate optical beam path or via one of the observation objectives. The measured radiation reflected at the object is usually picked up via one of the observation objectives.
The binocular housing is relatively cumbersome and heavy. Focusing the eyepieces is awkward, so that these devices are normally used for observation in the far range, in which focusing is generally not necessary because of the accommodation capacity of the eye.
In comparison, observation binoculars contain a folding bridge, which permits the distance between the optical axes of the two observation systems to be set to the eye spacing. The weight of such binoculars may generally be considerably less than in the case of a rigid housing.
Focusing is carried out via a central rotary knob, which is located on the folding bridge so that it is easy to grip and acts on focusing elements in the objective part. In this way, focusing can be carried out conveniently from remote observation and also near observation.